


I Wanna See Your Animal Side

by sidium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Penetration, Electrical Play, Explicit Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Held Down, Kink Negotiation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Painplay, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidium/pseuds/sidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of lust, Natasha admitted her most personal fantasy to Clint. Something she'd never told anyone before. She didn't think anything would come of it. She was wrong.</p><p>(This is a completely consensual gangbang rape-fantasy fulfillment fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna See Your Animal Side

**Author's Note:**

> Once, long ago, I posted this. Then, for personal reasons I shall not bore you with, I decided to take it down. Then I decided to bring it back, but couldn't find it. I accidentally deleted the copy I saved to my computer. 
> 
> Guess what I found lingering in Google Docs last night?

“Miss Romanov.” JARVIS voice breaks the silence of Natasha’s bedroom.

“Yes?” She asks, not even pretending to acknowledge JARVIS as a person, keeping her eyes locked on the book in front of her.

“Your presence is being requested in Master Barton’s living quarters.” He informs her, politely.

Natasha does look up then, momentarily wondering what he wants that he could come to her for. She stands and places the book on the table next to her armchair.

When she arrives at his door, she knocks and waits. It’s only a moment before Clint answers the door, purposefully blocking her view of inside, and carefully stepping out into the hallway with her.

“What’s going on?” She asks, suspiciously.

“It’s a surprise.” Clint says, jittery with barely-contained excitement. She can tell he’s forcing himself to remain serious. “But before you see, I want you to know; if you don’t like it, if it’s not what you wanted, just say the word and it’s over before it starts, okay?”

“What are you talking about?” She asks, reaching around him for the doorknob.

“No,” Clint grabs her hand with one of his and turns her face back to look him in the eye with the other. “Seriously, Natasha. I took a big chance with this, and I’ll understand if you want to hit me for it, okay?”

“Clint,” Natasha warns, tugging her hand away. “Let me see.”

He moves aside, and she opens the door, freezing instantly. The living room has been rearranged, and leaves no room for imagination as for what they’re planning. The furniture has been moved to the perimeter of the room, all facing the center of the room, where there’s a table.

A Y-shaped table with ropes near each top corner and the bottom of each narrower piece.

Natasha’s not stupid. She can tell when something’s got a specific purpose. This table was designed to put someone in the most vulnerable position, and keep them there. Next to the table is a smaller one, there’s a thin piece of cloth lying over whatever’s on it, but again, Natasha’s not stupid.

She finally looks around and notices what she should’ve noticed first. Her team-mates. All of them. Standing around with various looks of excitement and apprehension, waiting for her reaction, as though waiting for her to get angry and storm out.

She stands stock-still, taking it all in.   
  
Clint moves first, going to stand over by Steve, waiting. After a moment, Tony pipes up. “You can leave if you want; no harm, no foul.”

“What’s the plan, here?” She finally asks, stepping further into the room, and a lewd grin spreads over Tony’s face; everyone else fidgeting nervously, obviously unsure of how to answer her question.

Tony, however, is much more casual. “Strip you naked, hold you down, tie you up, fuck you with toys, then take turns. All the while, you act like you fucking hate it.” He recites calmly. “Just what you told Clint you wanted. No tricks or surprises. Well, no surprises you won’t like.”

Natasha remembers, weeks ago, Clint fucking into her, asking her what her wildest fantasy was. She remembers giving in, telling him. Powerless, tied down, fucked raw by a group and begging for them to stop, no one listening to her. Being used like a toy. She remembers how Clint had groaned and come harder than he had in months. Apparently, she’d made it a shared fantasy.

“You’re all okay with this?” She questions, glancing around at all of them.

“You’re asking if we’re okay with screwing you within an inch of your life?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow, “Like any of us would say ‘no’?”

“I meant more, okay with the… consent issues of this little situation.” Natasha clarifies. The last thing she wanted from this was to be condemned for her desires just because someone didn’t have the stomach to follow through with it.

“Oh, you mean the whole, _‘beg us to stop while we do it’_ thing?” Tony asks, “Yeah. I mean, we’re not _thrilled_ about that part, but no one’s against it. If that’s what you need, then sure.”

“Steve?” She asks quietly, getting his attention. “You’re okay with this?” Everyone else, she’ll buy it; figuring they enough sexual experience not to balk too much at consent-play. She just found it hard to believe Steve would agree to this kind of thing; unless she was wrong, and she never is, the only person he’d ever even just slept with was Tony. This kind of thing seemed like it would go against every fiber of his personality.

He bites his lip, and, to his eternal credit, looks her straight in the eye. “Yeah. I don’t really understand it, but we talked about it.” He says, gesturing at Tony, “And as long as I know you can safeword out and you’re okay, I’m… _definitely_ willing to give it a shot. I just hope I can give you what you want.”

“Ever the gentleman.” Tony teases his boyfriend, and Steve blushes.

“Why?” Natasha asks, suddenly needing to know.

“'Why' what?” Tony replies.

“Why did you all agree to this?”

“Why not?”

She raises an eyebrow, and Tony sighs, easily giving in. “Because you want it, and we can give it to you. Trust me, fucking you isn’t gonna be a chore for anyone here. This is gonna be fun for the whole group.”

“The question I feel I must ask,” Thor interjects quietly, “is why you desire to be abused in such a vicious manner.” He’s more serious than Natasha’s ever seen, but he doesn’t seem to be judging her, just curious.   
  
She smirks deviously, “Why not?”

Despite the vagueness of the answer, Thor nods, seeming satisfied with it. He seems to understand the meaning behind it; she doesn’t really know why she wants it either.\

Tony takes a step forward and all the joking dropped from his expression. “We do have just a few ground rules to go over, okay?”

She raises her chin defiantly, challenging him.

“Calm down, it’s just a few details.” He says, raising a hand in a placating gesture.

“Such as?” She asks, lowly.

“Safeword. What is it?” He asks, crossing his arms across his chest.

“SHIELD.” She  says, instantly, and Tony grins approvingly.

“Excellent. Instant and well-established. You won’t forget it in the heat of the moment.” He nods. “We’re also gonna use a color system.”

“Elaborate.” She demands.

“For our peace of mind, we might ask you for a color at certain points. _‘Green’_ means you’re good. _‘Yellow’_ means we’re stressing you out and we need to ease up, but you’re okay. _‘Red’_ means we immediately stop what we’re doing. You can volunteer colors at any time, too.”

“What the difference between _‘red’_ and my safeword?” She asks, mildly confused.

“ _‘Red’_ just stops what’s being done _at that specific moment._ Safeword shuts it all down, unties you, everything stops, and we all back off. Just because you might not like one thing we do doesn’t mean you wanna quit altogether.”

“Fair enough.” She allows. “Didn’t think you’d be such a stickler for consent, Stark.”

Tony’s voice lacks any hint of amusement when he answers. “No one here really wants to hurt you, Nat, and I think I speak for everyone when I say forcing someone to do something they don’t want is the biggest turn-off in the world. No, thanks. Personally, I prefer constant, enthusiastic consent from my partner, but whatever soaks your panties.”

Bruce snorts, “Classy, Tony.”

Tony shrugs. “Just sayin’.”

“When do we start?” Natasha says, casually, like she’s asking when they want to schedule their movie night.

“On the count of three,” Tony instructs, lewd grin coming back full-force, “You’re gonna make a run for the door.” She nods in agreement, and Tony smirks. “Just a hint; you’re not gonna make it.”

Natasha doesn’t move a muscle.

“One.”

She sees everyone else tense, getting ready to pounce.

“Two.”

Her breath is caught in her chest. She can’t believe she agreed to this.

“Three.”

She bolts for the door, but before her hand can even come close to touching the knob, she’s being pulled back by hands gripping her arms and waist. She instantly recognizes the chest she pulled up against as Thor, the almost brick-like hardness being a dead giveaway. She tries to fight back, pulling away from the hands gripping her, but she makes virtually no progress. Any leverage she manages to gain is lost in a matter of seconds. She’s not surprised. She might be able to take Bruce, Clint or Tony in a fight, but all three of them? Plus Thor and Steve? Not a chance in hell.

She hears someone give an ‘oof’ when she kicks particularly hard, and she knows someone just got a pretty impressive bruise. She sees it was Bruce she got, stepping backwards, hand on his stomach. It’s only a few more seconds of struggling when she feels someone start to slide off her hips, the blood-red thong she was wearing underneath them going along as well.

“Ooh, red. Sexy.” Tony teases, picking her thong up and waving it around on a finger in front of her face. She snaps her head forward, meaning to head-butt him, but between Thor pulling her back and Steve’s hand holding her neck, her head stays in place and she snarls, baring her teeth at them.

Tony’s the bravest, Natasha will give him that; taking her growl as a cue to kiss her. If that’s what you can call him smashing his lips violently against hers and licking into her mouth like he has every right to be there. She bites down on his lip as hard as she can, given her awkward angle, and he pulls away grinning. Thor moves his hands from around her waist just long enough to pull her shirt up over her head and she moves to get away... right into Clint’s chest.

Clint kisses her next, as Steve pulls her arms behind her back and holds them there. Clint’s only marginally kinder than Tony, not quite as forceful, but the hand sliding down to her cunt reminds her that he’s as much in on this as the rest of them are. He slides two fingers in between her outer lips, already slick with arousal, and teases at her clit. She jolts slightly at the touch and squirms her hips away from him. He lets her, raising his hand to wipe the bit of moisture of her pussy off his fingers and onto her cheek as he breaks the kiss.

“Tie her down.” He orders, and she knows the fight she puts up against Thor and Steve is completely pointless, just show more than anything else. The fight they have to actually get her tied down is a bit more impressive, Natasha’s pretty sure if she’d kicked anyone else as hard as she managed to kick Steve as he tied her legs down, they’d have at least one broken rib to show for it.

Finally, she’s strapped down to the table and it only takes a few tugs on the ropes to know the only way she’ll manage to get out of it is with a single word.

That she has no intent on saying.

Her breath hitches, part in relief, that this is finally happening, she finally has people she can trust to do this, that this fantasy won’t just be a fantasy soon. It hitches part in anxiety. A nervousness that she doesn’t actually know what’s going to happen, and all she can do is trust. Something that she usually only bestows to Clint.

Her legs shake slightly as she feels fingers slide in between the lips of her pussy, moving from her clit and dipping inside of her, fucking them in and out of her for a moment. She raises her head just enough to see that it’s Tony standing between her legs, his fingers inside her.

The others have settled back on the furniture, palming their own dicks; watching the show and waiting their turn.  

She hears the cloth move from the nearby trap, and Tony starts talking. “Did you know they actually made a line of dildos, designed after all of the Avengers?” She raises her head to see him hold up a sleek, smooth dildo maybe seven inches long.

“This one is designed after Iron Man.” She almost wants to roll her eyes at the predictability of his choice, and the redundancy his statement; as though the bright red and gold of the design hadn’t completely give it away. “Let’s just go ahead and start with this, yeah?” He asks, tilting his head, like he’d actually listen to her opinion.

She’s slick enough, there’s no point in lube; and Tony’s apparently not one for foreplay, shoving the dildo up to the hilt inside of her without warning. Natasha bucks at the invasion, and can’t help a moan. His fingers didn’t stretch her hardly at all, and the toy’s thicker than it looked. It presses deep inside of her, seeming to plunge even deeper when he pulls it out slightly and pushes it back in slowly. He repeats the motion a few times, gaining strength and speed, her pussy making wet sounds as it slides in and out, forcing her walls to stretch to accommodate it. He holds his rhythm for a while, and she silently wishes she had something on her clit, the endless fucking is good, but it’s not enough to make her come. Just enough to be a cruel tease.

“You know, there’s more to this particular dildo that makes it associated with me, than just the color.” Tony mentions conversationally, and before she can even ask or make a noise of question, she hears a click and the toy starts violently vibrating inside of her, Tony still fucking her with it at a steady pace. She can’t help the yelp it startles out of her, or the broken moan it pulls from her throat.

“Dual-motor vibrator. Little bit of tech.” He says quietly, pressing an open wet kiss to the inside of her thigh. “Not bad, huh?” But she doesn’t answer, just presses her head back against the table and tilts her hips to give the toy a better angle and force it deeper. It’s not quite hitting her g-spot and it’s an exquisite torture, already driving her crazy.

She hears a groan off to her side and she turns her head just enough to see the others have pulled out their cocks, stroking themselves lazily watching every single movement of the show in front of them. A live porno and they’re loving every second.

She can feel the vibrations from her cunt all the way up to the roots of her hair, minutes pass and she writhes against the table, desperate for release. She feels overheated already and they’ve barely begun. It’s good, so fucking good, but what Tony’s doing just isn’t enough. A fact Tony seems to catch on to.

“I think it’s about time you came. Can’t stay like this forever. Got more plans for you, remember?” He says, tone so casual, like he’s experimenting with the latest design of his suit.

“No, not yet. Please. Not yet, don’t.”  She begs trying to ignore the fake vibrating cock being repeatedly shoved inside of her and failing miserably. She wants to come, desperately, but not yet. A deeper part of her wants to say _‘no,’_ wants to fight back and feel the thrill of being ignored and used, despite her protests. Tony does an excellent job of not caring what she’s saying, as she hears him chuckle.

“No, now’s good.” He retorts. She’s almost tempted to ask what he’s got planned but she barely has time to wonder before his mouth comes down on her clit, sucking hard. She bucks up against his mouth and yells, “No!” without even thinking. Her nerves are on fire, skin starting to slick with sweat and Tony seems perfectly at home sucking and licking at her clit as he continues to fuck her with the dildo, not even acknowledging her reaction. Her initial shout devolves down to a mantra of ‘no, no, no, please, no,’ as she pulls at the ropes holding her down and she can feel her orgasm start at the base of her spine. It’s perfect, his tongue on her cunt paired with the strange vulnerable feeling blooming in her chest. The feeling that no one was listening, that this was happening whether she wanted it or not, leaving her feeling bare and exposed.

“C’mon, Nat, let go.” He encourages taking his mouth off of her for just a second, teasing with the tip of his tongue; and she bites her lip, half-heartedly fighting off the orgasm threatening to overtake her body as she keeps pulling at her restraints. It only takes a few more talented swipes of his tongue against her cunt before she’s bucking her hips up into his face and letting out a low whine as she comes, clenching down around the dildo he’s still fucking into her, though slower now.

He keeps his face pressed to her pussy as she writhes through the orgasm buzzing down her spine, making her back arch. He keeps sucking at her clit, forcing her orgasm to last, but she finally collapses back onto the table. She’s still shaking, and Tony backs off, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he shuts the toy off and takes it out of her.

“One toy down. Four to go.” He says, smirking, and Natasha has to force herself to remember to breathe.

“Just go.” Are the only words Natasha can bring herself to speak, and Tony just slides a hand up her thigh.

“Anyone else want a turn?” Tony asks, cordially, and Natasha glances around enough to tell the others are enjoying their voyeuristic view just fine, precum sliding down their cocks, working as lube for their own hands. She lies her head back down, and waits. She doesn’t hear the sound of furniture, and Tony doesn’t move away, so she supposes they let him go ahead.

“This next one is Thor’s namesake.” Tony says, cheerfully, enjoying himself way too much, and Natasha shuts her eyes as she feels the blunt, cold head of the dildo circle around her entrance. He slips it inside of her with ease, her cunt still wet enough on it’s own to ease it in. It’s not much different than the Iron Man dildo, textured slightly, curved a little more, and maybe a little thicker. Frankly, she’s not very impressed.

He finally gets the whole length of it inside of her and pauses.

Suddenly, she understands the connection between it and Thor, because it feels like someone just snapped a rubber band against the inside of her pussy, sharp bright pain that fades after just a moment. She gasps and arches her back off of the table as he hits it again. A surge started at the base of the dildo and gliding up to the tip.

“Electrical stimulator.” He says, brightly. “Kinky, huh?” He doesn’t wait for answer, just starts fucking her with the toy, shocking her at erratic intervals she can’t map out in her mind.

It’s instinct for her to start pulling at the restraints again, and she’d protest, scream, or even just moan, but the shocks are keeping her too on edge. The pain keeping her mind too blank to think that clearly. It seems endless, and it’s an edge she’s not sure she’s actually enjoying, but she writhes against it anyway.

Minutes, maybe hours later, sweat is starting to form on her temples, and Tony starts hitting the button in intervals closer together. Natasha grits her teeth and has to concentrate to get out any sound.

“Yellow.” She finally groans out, and she’s afraid it was too quiet, Tony won’t hear. Fortunately, she’s wrong, and Tony instantly stills the toy inside of her, stops hitting the button and she finally feels like she can breathe again, her breath coming in harsh gasps. He starts fucking her with it again, but much slower this time, and without the electrical shocks.

“Jesus Christ.” She hears someone say off to the side, and she’s pretty sure it was Bruce, but her ears are ringing and she can’t focus well enough to be completely sure. She feels Tony slide a hand down between her breasts and rest it on her stomach. “Okay,” Tony says, “That was a little intense. Let’s ease up a little.”

He slides the toy out of her and holds it against her cunt, the tip of it resting against her clit and her stomach flips, as she knows exactly what he’s gonna do. “No, don’t. Please, it’s too much.” She managed to pant out, but Tony doesn’t hesitate to hit it again, the electrical pulse making her slam her head back into the table as it hits her clit.

Her orgasm starts building as he rubs the toy against the outside of her cunt, sending occasional direct shocks to her most sensitive spot. She can feel her hair start to stick to her skin and she tries to grind down on the toy as much as she can.

She grits her teeth again as she feels her orgasm start to slide up her spine, but before it can burst into the intense pleasure she’s waiting for, Tony pulls the toy away. She can’t suppress the sob that breaks out of her.

It’s a moment later when Tony puts the toy back, rubbing it gently against her, shocking her every now and then, keeping her on the edge, but never letting her tip over.

“Please,” She’s embarrassed of the whine her voice comes out as, “Please, let me come.” Tony doesn’t answer, staying silent as he slides the toy back into her slowly, fucking her with it leisurely, like she never spoke at all. Her orgasm is right there, and itch she’s so close to being able to scratch, but she _can’t_ and he _won’t_ , and she can’t take this much longer.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, however you look at it, he pulls the toy away. She’s expecting to hear an announcement for the next one, a cute explanation or whatever shit he’s doing, instead, something new is shoved inside of her with no warning at all. A curved U-shaped vibrator, already humming with life. One head fits right against her g-spot, the other on her clit, and she doesn’t even try and stop her scream.

Somehow it’s more intense than the last one, and it doesn’t tease the orgasm out of her. It shoves her into it head-first and doesn’t slow down. White explodes behind her eyes, and she’s bucking against the table, not sure if she’s trying to force it deeper, or get away from it.

 _“Stop!”_ She finally manages to shriek. “I can’t- you gotta stop. Please. Tony. Stop.” She’s begging now, unashamed and desperate. Her clit’s over-sensitive from coming, but it doesn’t stop Tony from grinding the dildo into her, alternating between gentle and hard. She can feel her hips starting to cramp, another orgasm building way too soon.

“Oh, god, it’s too soon. Not yet. Please.” She whimpers, but it falls on deaf ears, and it’s only a moment later her vision blurs around the edges as another orgasm hits her full-force and she loses herself in the feeling, not even sure if she’s screaming or not.

When she finally calms down, the toy has been taking away and Tony’s running his hands soothingly up and down her legs, from her hips to her knees and back up again. It takes her a moment to realize the wetness on her cunt isn’t just her own, and her pussy clamps down on nothing when she realizes Tony jacked himself onto her while she was coming. His jizz is sliding down into the crack of her ass, and she whimpers at the idea of it. Somehow, it’s more degrading than if he’d fucked her for an hour while she begged him to stop.

It’s silent for a long moment, then Clint pipes up. “What’s next?”

Tony gives a dark laugh, and Natasha flinches.

“This.” He says, and she doesn’t have the strength to raise her head up.

“Seriously, Tony?” Bruce asks, sounding exasperated, but drained, and something tells her Tony wasn’t the only guy in the room to jizz himself during the last round.

“Up to her.” Tony relents, slapping Natasha hard on the thigh, she whips her knee back towards him on instinct, trying to hit him in the head. He manages to dodge it. “She can take it,” Clint supplies. “I know she can.”

“Natasha, look.” Tony says, and Natasha raises her head just to feel her eyes widen at the monster dildo Tony’s holding. It’s about 12 inches and looks to be close to the size of a soda can in diameter.

“I need a color before I even attempt this.” He says, almost apologetically. A conflict rises up inside Natasha. The knowledge that taking that dildo would be the end of their adventure tonight, because it would wear her out to the point of unconsciousness; and the desire to prove she really can take it. Finally, pride loses, and she manages to groan out, “Red.”

“Fair enough.” Tony says, “Rules are rules. Hulk-cock’s out. Sorry, Brucie.”

“That’s really, really okay.” Bruce assures him.  

“Well, moving on.” Tony says. Natasha flips through possibilities in her head. One dildo for every Avenger, Iron Man, Thor, what’s she’s guessing was Hawkeye with that sort of goddamn precision, and the Hulk. That leaves…

“The Captain America Cock.” Tony says proudly, holding up a modestly sized sleekly curved dildo, in bold red, white and blue.

“Now, for reasons I don’t really understand, this one lacks any kind of a unique kick, which is a shame.” Tony says, and Natasha hears the pop of a lube bottle. “No vibrator, or special effects. So we’re gonna have to make our own fun with this one.”

She tenses on instinct when she feels him slide a well-lubed finger into her ass. “Okay, judging from the look on Steve’s face,” Tony says, fucking her slightly with his finger, “We’re gonna need a color.”

“Green.” Natasha instantly spits out. Tony quickly shoves in another finger beside the first, scissoring them and fucking them in and out of her harshly. She knows she’ll need three fingers inside before the dildo will slide in comfortably. Which is why she’s not the least bit surprised that Tony only bothers with two; the blunt, lube-slicked head of the dildo already pushing past the ring of muscle of her ass.

“Oh fuck!” She groans, “Stop, please, don’t. Stop, fuck!” She’s wildly protesting, despite her earlier color. This is a new level of vulnerability, and it’s only Clint’s presence that’s keeping her calm as she begs Tony to stop sliding the dildo deeper and deeper into her ass. It seems like eternity before she feels the base of the dildo rest against her outside. She’s guessing he attached some sort of base on the end to keep it from getting lost inside, and she admires the forethought. That’s about the most coherent thought she can put together about it, too lost in the sense of violation it’s leaving. She wonders why he’s not fucking her ass with it, or even touching it, when he pulls the rope around her feet loose and asks, “So, who wants her first?”

She’s momentarily hit with confusion. How could he already forget she’s got a dildo in her? Then it hits her.  
  
 _He’s planning on leaving it there while they fuck her._

She groans and instantly starts kicking. She manages to roll off the table when someone unties her wrists, but she doesn’t even get into a standing position before someone got their arms around her waist, bending her over the table. She doesn’t know how they decided who’d go first, just feels the overwhelming burn of a thick cock sliding into her sore cunt, causing the dildo to press harder inside of her.   
  
She doesn’t know who it is, but they’ve got an arm across her back, and they’re holding her arms out in front of her on the table by her wrists. After a second of frantic struggling, she realizes neither Clint or Bruce could hold her so easily, concluding it’s either Thor or Steve.   
  
Whoever it is, they don’t bother to stop and tell her, just start fucking her roughly against the table. Her hip bones will have bruises tomorrow where they repeatedly knocked her pelvis into the table, her breasts pressed hard into it already and her breath coming in harsh gasps. The mystery guest is impressively endowed, their dick pressing farther inside of her than any of the toys managed. Between him and the toy dick up her ass, she feels like her spine’s being fucked out of alignment. She can’t help but succumb to the mindblowing orgasm his dick and the toy startle out of her.

As she clamps down around his cock and groans, she finally hears him groan out an ‘Oh, fuck.’ as he spills himself inside of her. After a moment, she recognizes the voice and realizes it was Steve who took the first turn. She can’t help but feel a little impressed. She really didn’t think he’d follow through.

She barely has time to process the thought though, when his dick slides out of her, and someone else grabs her roughly, putting a hand on the back of her neck and forcing her to her knees. They keep pushing and soon she’s lying face-down, with her shoulders on the floor and her ass in the air. She tries to turn her head back to see who it is, but before she can, someone else is grabbing her by the hair and forcing her head down. She tries to fight against them, but whoever it was that wrestled her down, pulls her arms behind her, while their partner holds her hair tight, keeping her cheek pressed to the floor.

“Calm down.” She hears Tony say in a patronizing tone, revealing himself to be the person holding her by the hair.

“Goddammit, let me go.” She demands, trying to fight and failing, as a dick is brutally shoved into her. She winces as this one, her cunt isn’t as slick as it was before, and the new person didn’t bother with lube. Their dick feels like a baseball bat being shoved into her and she groans, begging them to stop, please, it hurts, stop. They don’t listen, just starts fucking her like she’s a cheap blow-up doll, no concern that she might be uncomfortable. She knows she’s not gonna get anything out of this, too many orgasms wrung out of her and not enough lube to make it even remotely enjoyable for her. She pushes back against them, giving into the feeling of being invaded, and used entirely for someone else’s pleasure. It causes an electric shock of a totally new kind up her spine, and her nerves feel raw and tender. She half-heartedly fights against him, but she’s tired, and she knows it pointless, already figuring out it’s Thor who’s banging her like his own personal fuck-toy. The dildo up her ass just adds to the intensity of it, Tony not helping with the hand in her hair pulling hard every so often and she squeezes her eyes shut, waiting for him to finish.

It seems like forever before she finally feels wet heat pulse inside of her and hears Thor grunt as he comes. She tries to take a moment to breathe when he pulls out, but there’s no time. Someone is already flipping her onto her back on the floor and another dick, this time thankfully lubed, is being pressed into her. Tony’s moved his hands now, letting go of her hair to hold her hands up over her head.

She opens her eyes to be face-to-face with Bruce, whose eyes are a shocking shade of bright green and she wonders just how close to the edge he is. She goes with her first instinct, to bring her head up fast and try to head butt him, but he pulls away at the last second, and grips her throat, not applying any real pressure, just holding her in place as he starts fucking her.

The lube makes it easier, but she’s still sore, knows she’ll ache tomorrow. “Please,” She begs, as he gains speed and starts fucking her harder than she thought he was capable of. She’s guessing the Other Guy isn’t as deep down as he usually is, if the strength he’s brutally pistoning his hips into her with is any indication. He seems to get a harsh rhythm he’s pleased with, squeezing her neck slightly, as he bows his head in concentration. “Please, stop, don’t.” She says, voice harsh and strained under his hand. She gasps in shock when he grips her neck and applies enough pressure to completely shut off her air supply. She belatedly realizes they never discussed non-verbal safewords, but she’s not too uncomfortable at the moment, so she hopes it’s not necessary.

She squirms against him, but that only seems to encourage him, gaining speed. Just seconds before she feels like she’s about to black out, he lets go, and she feels him add his load to the mess already inside her sex and press his face to her neck, biting down on her collarbone.

She gasps harshly as air becomes available, her body instantly coming as if on cue. Her cunt clamps down on his softening dick and he rubs at her clit hard, making her gasp and moan at the intensity he forces her orgasm into. “Color.” Bruce demands, when she quiets down, sounding slightly ashamed of himself.

“So fucking green.” She groans, vision clearing up and sweat sliding down her skin. She feels him grin against her.

“Clint’s turn.” He says, sliding his softening cock out of her, covered in a mixture of come.

She expects Clint to just take Bruce’s place, Tony still holding her hands down, but he doesn’t. Not quite. He reaches down and slides the dildo out of her ass, slowly; letting her realize what he’s got planned.

“Fuck, no.” She says, realizing. “No, no, no.” She starts kicking her legs, trying to shove him away, but it’s too little, too late, his hands grabbing her thighs and the blunt head of his cock already pressing in where the toy just left.

“No, stop.” She demands, feeling more violated than ever as he starts fucking her up the ass. She briefly considers her safeword, but it's driven out of her mind as Clint keeps shoving his cock deeper into her, right up to the hilt and she groans.

He used lube, but not quite enough, and she feels more humiliated than when Tony had her on the table. It's a brutal burn as he pulls out and fucks back into her. “Fuck, stop, please.” She begs, but he doesn’t slow down, just keeps pulling out and rocking back into her like he’s got all the time in the world, a slow and steady pace. They’ve never done this. They’ve hinted at it, a stray finger up her ass when he eats her out occasionally, but never seriously tried.

He seems content to take his time, and she squeezes her eyes shut, ignoring the tears slipping down from the corner of her eyes into her hair. She hears someone moan, but it’s not Clint, so she doesn’t even bother looking, not until she feels hot liquid splash on her tits. She opens her eyes enough to see Steve’s kneeling next to her, cock in hand. She sees him reach down, and she jumps, pressing her eyes shut as he rubs at her sore, overworked clit.

“Stop, it hurts.” She begs, she can’t come again, too sore, too tired, but Steve’s relentless. He’s rubbing harder, and between him and Clint speeding up, fucking her faster and harder in the ass, she starts to feel her body tense in preparation for yet another orgasm.

“No, stop, it’s too much, I don’t- no. Just stop.” Once again, she’s ignored, and it’s not long before her body betrays her, back arching, muscles aching as they wring another orgasm out, and she can feel it in the back of her teeth. Her entire body tensing into it, her empty pussy clenching onto nothing, and she bites her lip so hard, she’s pretty sure she tastes blood. But Steve doesn’t stop abusing her clit, and Clint’s still fucking her ass like he’s got every right. Just before she gives in, just as she’s mustering up the courage to safeword out of the sensory overload they’ve ruthlessly shoved her into, Clint shoves up into her hard and comes. Blowing his load into her and she can feel the wet heat spread, as his hips give half-hearted thrusts into her, fucking her through his orgasm.

She breathes a sigh of relief, and just before the world fades out, she feels Tony let her wrists go and say in a cocky tone:

“Now, that’s what I call a successful gang-bang.”

======

The next morning, she wakes up in her own bed, naked, muscles sore and aching. Everything hurts and it’s perfect. Clint’s next to her, arms around her, keeping her close and she takes a moment to be thankful that she has him. His co-ordinating the activities the night before just one more piece of evidence of his devotion to her.

She surreptitiously climbs out of the bed, and puts some clothes on; pajama pants and a loose t-shirt before heading to the communal floor for breakfast.

When she gets there, Tony and Bruce are still at the table with their food, papers spread out over half the table’s surface.

Steve is doing dishes and when she enters the room, he turns an interesting shade of pink, and gestures towards the microwave.

“How’re you feeling?” He asks, without looking at her.

“I’m fine.” She answers, smirking, “Why wouldn’t I be?”  She watches him blush harder as she takes her food out of the microwave, her plate stacked on what she assumes is Clint’s. Steve’s adorable, and she’s loving every second of this.

He nods and goes back to the dishes. She doesn’t move, stands watching him, waiting to see what he does. It only takes a minute more, before Steve is wiping his hands on a dish towel and muttering some excuse about needing to go.

Natasha smiles as she watches him leave, and turns to Tony when he’s actually gone.

“Is he gonna be okay?” She asks, and Tony gives her a half-grin.

“Yeah,” He says, gesturing after his boyfriend vaguely “He gets like that whenever we do something even mildly kinky for the first time. Embarrassed he liked it, begging me for it two days later.”

She chuckles as she sits down at the table with them, Bruce looking up from his papers long enough to grin at her, and she sees the black-eye he’s sporting, no doubt a memento from the night before.

“Oh my god!” Tony says, suddenly beaming and more excited than she’s seen him in a long time, “I swear if you got Steve into consent-play, I’m gonna buy you your own goddamn island!”

He almost trips over himself running out of the kitchen after Steve and Bruce lets his head drop to the table. “Dear God.” She hears him mutter and she tries not to laugh.

Just then Clint steps into kitchen, making a beeline for her. He pulls a chair up next to her and sits down. Bruce discreetly ignores them, going back to making notes on the papers in front of him.

“How’re you feeling?” Clint asks, seriously.

She wants to brush it off, act like she’s completely normal, but something in her has shifted. A change in how she views her team now, a trust that maybe wasn’t really there before and she knows everything’s different now, but it’s good.

“I’m… sore.” She admits quietly, but by the way they’re both gingerly moving in their chairs she’s guessing she’s not the only one. “But I’m good. Really.” She says smiling. Clint pulls her closer, resting his head against hers.

“Good.” He sighs, obviously relieved.

“Thank you.” She whispers, and she feels something settle into place when he answers;

“Anytime.”


End file.
